Custer County, Nebraska
Custer County is a county located in the U.S. state of Nebraska. As of 2000, the population is 11,793. Its county seat is Broken Bow6. In the Nebraska license plate system, Custer County is represented by the prefix 4 (it had the fourth-largest number of vehicles registered in the county when the license plate system was established in 1922). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 6,672 km² (2,576 sq mi). 6,671 km² (2,576 sq mi) of it is land and 1 km² (0 sq mi) of it (0.01%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Valley County - (Northeast) *Sherman County - (Southeast) *Buffalo County - (Southeast) *Dawson County - (South) *Lincoln County - (Southwest) *Logan County - (Northwest) *Blaine County - (Northwest) *Loup County - (Northeast) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 11,793 people, 4,826 households, and 3,320 families residing in the county. The population density was 2/km² (5/sq mi). There were 5,585 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (2/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.63% White, 0.07% Black or African American, 0.41% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.20% from other races, and 0.55% from two or more races. 0.92% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,826 households out of which 30.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.90% were married couples living together, 5.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.20% were non-families. 28.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 26.30% under the age of 18, 5.50% from 18 to 24, 23.50% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 21.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 96.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,677, and the median income for a family was $37,063. Males had a median income of $24,609 versus $19,732 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,171. About 9.10% of families and 12.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.20% of those under age 18 and 9.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and villages *Anselmo *Ansley *Arnold *Berwyn *Broken Bow *Callaway *Comstock *Mason City *Merna *Oconto *Sargent Townships *Algernon (includes village of Mason City) *Ansley (includes village of Ansley) *Arnold (includes village of Arnold) *Berwyn (includes village of Berwyn) *Broken Bow city (independent of Broken Bow township) *Broken Bow township (surrounds, but does not include, city of Broken Bow) *Cliff *Comstock (includes village of Comstock) *Corner *Custer *Delight (includes village of Callaway) *Douglas Grove *East Custer *Elim *Elk Creek *Garfield *Grant *Hayes *Kilfoil (includes village of Merna) *Lillian *Loup *Milburn *Myrtle *Ryno *Sargent (includes city of Sargent) *Spring Creek *Triumph *Victoria (includes village of Anselmo) *Wayne *Westerville *West Union *Wood River (includes village of Oconto) Category:Custer County, Nebraska Category:Counties of Nebraska